Scheduling and allocation of resources is one important aspect of wireless cellular networks. The component that performs such scheduling in a base station is often referred to as a “scheduler.” In general terms, a scheduler may assign particular portions of a shared communication channel to different user devices or user equipment (UEs). In a shared uplink communication channel in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication protocol, these portions are referred to as resource blocks (RBs). In some instances, one or more RBs may experience high levels of interference from, for example, sources of electromagnetic radiation such as broadcast TV and radio.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices of uplink scheduling in the presence of narrowband interference.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.